1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prediction method for predicting a computer-resource usage amount in the future.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. 2005/0102674A1, the disclosure has been made concerning an associated technology for predicting a computer-resource usage amount as to an individual service by using the operation history in the past, and for securing a computer resource based on its prediction value. In this publicly-known embodiment, the disclosure has been made concerning a method for making the prediction of the computer-resource usage amount in the future from the periodicity of a load in the past, and for performing the in-advance securing of the computer resource if its prediction value has satisfied a condition set beforehand.